May The Best Man Win
by nillawaferss
Summary: Terra and Ventus compete for the attention of their female teammate. Who will she choose?


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Kingdom Hearts of the characters! All rights go to the original authors and creators._

_Hello everyone! This story comes from a random inspiration I had while replaying Birth By Sleep for the past few days. I got completely sucked back in by the storyline and the characters. They're admittedly my favorite trio over Sora, Kairi and Riku.. Although I really love Kairi, Aqua is just the better female partner in my opinion. And we get to see the deeper connection Aqua, Terra and Ventus have in BBS. With the other games, it's mainly just Sora and Riku who were childhood friends and they met Kairi later growing up and developed a crush on her or whatever.. _

_Anyways, this fic will focus on the underlying relationship between the original trio. It will be AU though, because this definitely didn't happen. I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter one_**

* * *

The morning sun peaked over the horizon, streaking the sky with ribbons of pink and orange hues. Down in the Land of Departure, three young disciples sat awaiting their master's arrival for their morning training.

Ventus laid on his back, staring up at the fluffy clouds as they drifted by. Terra was silent as he sat hunched over, his hands folded and his chin resting on his knuckles. And Aqua stood with her arms folded, occasionally shifting her feet as the three of them waited for Master Eraqus to show up.

"Hahh! Man, this guy takes forever!" Ventus huffed, rolling over onto his stomach. "What's the point in getting up this early if he's just going to make us wait around all day!"

Terra shook his head and shut his eyes. "If waking up early is that difficult for you, you're going to have a very hard time with the other challenges you're faced with down the road."

Ventus frowned. "I didn't say it was difficult! I just-"

"Then you shouldn't be complaining." Terra stated, cutting him off.

Ventus narrowed his azure eyes at the older boy. "I wasn't complaining! I just don't get why we've gotta be out here before the sun's even come up while the master is doing who knows what for the next 2 hours!"

"I wouldn't expect someone of your level of knowledge to understand." Terra said flatly.

The blonde sat up and balled his fists. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means you've still got a lot to learn." He replied. "And you obviously lack discipline."

Ventus grit his teeth and prepared to fire another remark at the pompous brunette. But he stopped when he felt a hand gently placed on his shoulder.

Aqua stared down at him."Ven, that's enough." She scolded and turned and looked over at Terra.

"And you too!" She said sternly. "You don't have to be so hard on him you know! You said the same things when you were his age, remember?"

Ventus let out a small laugh and Terra turned his head slightly in embarrassment.

She put her arms around the two boys, pulling them closer to one another. "And besides. It won't be long before one of us passes the exam and goes on to more difficult training in far off lands. And the three of us won't get to have moments like these anymore! So please just try and get along while we're still together. Okay?"

"You're right. Sorry, Aqua.." The younger boy said hanging his head, and Terra shut his eyes. "Yeah. Sorry.." He muttered.

"Good." The bluenette smiled and released the two, walking back over to her spot. It made her upset to see the two most important people in her life bickering with each other. Terra seemed to be having a short fuse with their younger team mate lately. And Ven was beginning to return the attitude. She figured it just had to be all the testosterone hanging in the air.. _Boys will be boys, I guess._

Her stomach let out a low grumble and she slumped her shoulders. She did have to admit, these early training sessions were a bit tedious. Master Eraqus always insisted on the three of them arriving at sunrise, yet he always showed up late. She didn't even have enough time to grab breakfast! _When was that old geezer finally going to get here!_

"Good morning everyone." Called a gentle voice from the horizon. Master Eraqus slowly climbed over the top of the hill giving the three pupils a wave. "Sorry I'm late."

"Yes! Finally!" Ventus cheered, hopping to his feet and running over to the man's side. "So what kind of training are we doing today, Master? Are we gonna cross the obstacle course in the valley? Or have a race to scale the mountains? Or- wait! Wait! Can we go on a journey this time and fight some monsters! You know, like a real adventure? Please? Pease?"

Master Eraqus gave the chipper boy a soft smile and placed a hand on his head to calm him down. "Now, now Ventus.. It's still very early in your training. And as an up and coming Keyblade wielder, you must not only hone your skills with your weapon -but with yourself before you are to go into combat against dangerous foes."

Ventus' shoulders slumped. "Aww! We're not gonna have to collect supplies in town again today, are we?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "For today, the three of you will practice against one another in a sparring match. It is good to recognize your partners' strengths and weaknesses. That way, you will have a better understanding of their abilities when you fight alongside them."

Ventus still seemed slightly disappointed at his answer, but he perked up again at the thought of getting to whip his arrogant team mate's butt in a battle. His eyes slowly trailed off to glance at his female companion and a sly grin spread on his lips. _And he'd have the chance to do it in front of Aqua.._

He looked over at Terra. The elder boy still sat calmly with his eyes shut. Ven couldn't wait to show up that guy up. He'd been practicing a new move that he was itching to try out.

"Ven?"

The blonde was broken from his thoughts as a voice called out to him. He turned around to see Aqua standing behind him. "Huh?"

She held her palm to her forehead. "You didn't hear a word the Master just said did you? You and I are up first! Come on!"

A faint blush tinged his cheeks as she offered him her hand, pulling him to his feet. The two of them made their way to opposite ends of the clearing and took their positions.

"Ready?" Master Eraqus called from the sideline.

Ventus gulped and gave him a nod. Aqua held out her weapon in front of her and took her battle stance. Ven's palms were sweating as he clutched the handle of his Keyblade. _He'd never had to fight against Aqua.. At least not with their weapons. This wasn't just an obstacle course, or a race. What if he hurt her? Would she be mad at him if she lost?_

"Begin!"

Aqua shot out and charged towards him at full speed. Ventus lifted his blade and prepared to attack. _Okay, Ven.. this is it! She might be a girl.. A-and a pretty cute one at that, -but this is still training! Don't lose focus of the-_

"Woah!" He shouted as he found his legs buckling underneath him and his face connected with the dirt. He rolled over and looked around in confusion. "Wha..? What happened?"

Aqua climbed over him and gave the boy a triumphant smile. "I guess I win again."

He grabbed her hand as she pulled him up from the ground and brushed the dirt from his clothes. She looked up at his sulking face and rubbed his back sympathetically. "Hey, it's okay! Winning isn't everything."

She gave him a small smile and wiped a smudge of dirt from the boy's cheek. "You'll get there, Ven! I know you will."

From the side of the arena, Terra had cracked open one of his eyes to observe the scene before him. _Is she for real? Why is she coddling the little brat? He lost fair and square, and he should just deal with it!_

"Terra. Are you ready?"

The brunette stood to his feet and took in a deep breath. "I am."

"Good. Get into position, and let me know when you are ready." Master Eraqus explained. "Ventus, come sit out."

Ven and Terra locked eyes as they passed by, their gazes burning into the other's. Aqua walked back over to her spot and prepared for her second round.

"Opponents, take your positions!"

Terra stood with his feet apart and cracked his neck. This was his chance to prove his skill in front of the master. _And show Aqua how a real man uses a Keyblade. _He smirked to himself.

"Ready.. Begin!"

Terra and Aqua both shot out, the steel of their weapons grinding together over and over as the two clashed. Her arms trembled as she held up her blade against Terra's massive strength, but she could feel her hands slipping. Aqua jumped away with a backflip, avoiding a swift attack from Terra's sword. But she was too slow to dodge the next strike and lost her balance. Before he could deliver the next blow, she ducked out of the way and flung into a cartwheel. Terra was right on her heels as she lapped the arena. She blocked a few more hits and quickly cast out a Blizzara spell, knocking the large boy onto the ground and stunning him for a moment. She took the opportunity to knock his weapon from his hand. Terra's sky blue eyes widened as he was left unarmed and found her keyblade at his throat.

Aqua's eyes burned with determination as she gripped her weapon. Terra gave her a small laugh and pushed it away. "Not bad." He panted.

"We have a winner!" Master Eraqus called, walking over to congratulate the girl.

Terra jumped to his feet and caught his breath. "Good job."

"Good job to yourself." She smiled, giving his arm a playful punch. "You did really well. I'm impressed, Terra. You're getting better."

The brunette quickly downcast his eyes and scratched his head. "Thanks.. But next time you won't get so lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it!" She said, folding her arms.

On the outside of the ring, Ventus sat pulling out blades of grass and tossing them into the distance. "Stupid Terra.." He muttered as he watched the two older teens interact. He couldn't believe he hadn't even gotten a chance to show that jerk up. Why did he have to get paired with her instead? There was no way he could actually fight Aqua with full force.

Master Eraqus explained that as the winner he would be taking Aqua out for a victory meal, leaving the two boys alone. Ventus whined and threw out his arms. He was exhausted and starving, and his place was all the way back in the village. Terra placed a hand on the shorter boy's head. "Don't look so glum. I'll take you somewhere to eat."

Ventus was surprised at Terra's sudden change of attitude. But he was happy. "All right!" He cheered and the two of them made their way into town to get some lunch.

Inside the small shop, Ventus and Terra sat seated across from each other in a booth near the back, chatting as they waited for their meal to arrive.

"So are you going to start practicing your magic a bit more?" The blonde asked taking a sip of his water. "Aqua seems to have it down."

Terra rolled his eyes. "She's alright. But magic is her strong point. I like to use combat. I'll come up with a good defensive strategy soon enough, and I'll be able to deflect any spell she can throw at me."

Ventus gave the boy a skeptical look. "Oh really?"

The brunette narrowed his eyes at him. "You think you could do any better? You were eating dirt five seconds into the match."

His face flushed in embarrassment. "T-That's just because I was trying to go easy on her. If I had been a try-hard like you for something as basic as a sparring match I could have won no problem!"

Terra furrowed his brow. "Going easy on your opponent? Why would you ever do something like that?"

Ventus rubbed his head. "Well.. b-because.. You know.. She's.. a girl.." He explained, rolling his straw between his fingers. "And I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings if she lost."

Terra sat up in his seat as he finally realised what was going on. "Hn. I see.." He chuckled.

The blonde's eyes shot up. "Huh? See what?"

"Oh Ven.." Terra sighed, shaking his head. "You might as well just get those thoughts out of your head as soon as possible."

"W-what are you talking about?" The younger boy said nervously.

"I'm talking about your little crush on our team mate." Terra stated confidently. Ven quickly tried to stutter out a reply, but the older boy wasn't buying his denial excuses. Terra held up his hand, cutting him off.

"I see the looks you give her during training. And don't think I didn't notice the hand lotion on your nightstand. And the boxes of tissues under your bed. As your friend, I just want you to know that you're heading down a bad road."

Ventus lowered his eyes as his face turned an even deeper shade of red.

Terra placed his hands over the blonde's. "Look Ven.. I think of you like my little brother. I just want to look out for you, okay? And I don't think you should be preoccupied with those kinds of things at your age. You should just stay focused on your training."

"Yeah.. I.. I guess you're right." Ventus sighed.

"And besides. You're just a kid in her eyes. A girl like that needs a _man_ in her life. Not a little boy." Terra explained, shaking his head.

Ventus shook off his hands and looked up at him. "And by man, you mean yourself? Keep dreaming Terra! You can't even stutter out a single word when you two are off the battlefield! At least I know how to talk to her without making an idiot out of myself.."

Terra flinched at his harsh words. "So you think you actually stand a chance with her? Don't make me laugh. Aqua doesn't need to waste her time playing daycare!"

"Well she has more fun with me than you! We spend our days off doing all sorts of stuff together while you're in your room studying or training!" He shot back.

Terra clenched his fists and glared up at the smaller boy. "Tch! I just choose not to waste my time on such trivial things. My training is by far the most important.. But I bet that if I actually gave it an effort, I could get Aqua to pick me over you any day!"

"You sure about that?" Ventus snorted, folding his arms. "Cause she already seems to prefer my company over yours. You're just a boring stiff."

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife as the waitress approached the fuming boys with their food. Neither said a word as they glared at each other. She quickly set down their plates and dashed back into the kitchen. Ventus snatched his silverware and began shoving his lunch into his mouth at an incredible pace.

Terra crinkled his nose at the younger boy's foul table manners. "Why are you eating like that? If you're seriously_ that_ hungry you can order seconds.." He said picking up his fork.

Ventus paused for a moment, not bothering to finish chewing the food in his mouth. "Because after I finish this, I'm going to go find Aqua! And we'll see who she really likes better!"

Terra's mouth hung open in shock as the blonde continued wolfing down his plate._ Hah!_ _Well this kid had another thing coming if he thought he was going to get the jump on him!_

Soon enough, both boys were shoveling away the food on their plates as fast as they could. Because when they got done, the race was on to find their blue haired teammate. May the best man win.

* * *

**In case anyone was wondering, I made Aqua 17, Ven 15 and Terra 18 for this fic.**

**Don't worry.. Aqua's not into Shotacon xD**

**Review!**


End file.
